doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rassilon
Rassilon ist ein mächtiger Time Lord vom Planeten Gallifrey. Er gilt zusammen mit Omega und [[Der Andere|dem Anderen]] als Begründer der Time Lord-Zivilisation. Rassilon trägt als erster den Titel Lord Präsident des Hohen Rates. Er wird von vielen Time Lords für einen großen Herrscher gehalten, allerdings wird er auch als Diktator bezeichnet, der davon besessen ist, Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Ein neues Zeitalter Nach dem das Leben auf Gallifrey unter der Regentschaft der Pythias über lange Epochen von Magie und Mystik geprägt war, initiieren Rassilon, Omega - und möglicherweise der Andere - die Intuitive Offenbarung. Technik und Wissenschaft werden Leitbilder der Gesellschaft, in der sich dann die Kaste der Time Lords entwickelt (Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible). Gemeinsam mit Omega erschafft er Validium (Silver Nemesis) und ist beteiligt an der Entwicklung der Hand des Omega (Remembrance of the Daleks). Mit letzter planen sie, eine Supernova des Sterns Qqaba auszulösen und somit den Time Lords das Zeitreisen zu ermöglichen (Star Death). Da Omega bei den Gallifreyanern sehr beliebt ist, entwickelt Rassilon Eifersucht gegen seinen engsten Verbündeten und bringt Omegas Gehilfen Vandekirian dazu, seinen Herrn zu verraten (Omega). Anderen Quellen zufolge, ist es Rassilon selbst, der das Omega schützende Kraftfeld Sekunden vor der Detonation des Sterns aus der Ferne deaktiviert und damit für dessen vermeintlichen Tod verantwortlich ist (The Scrolls of Rassilon). Rassilon nutzt Omegas Forschungen und verbessert dessen Berechnungen, um die Supernova auszulösen. Damit erschafft er das Auge der Harmonie und läutet damit die Ära des Rassilon ein (A Brief History of Time Lords). Ära des Rassilon In den frühen Tagen seiner Herrschaft erlegt Rassilon dem gallifreyischen Volk höhere Steuern auf und ändert die Spiele in der Todeszone, um von nun an außerirdische Krieger anstelle von Gallifreyanern einzusetzen. Er erschafft eine Transduktionsbarriere, die Gallifrey vor Außenstehenden schützt. Zu dieser Zeit wird er von einem Fremden angesprochen, der ihm von Gallifreys Zukunft erzählt und ihn bittet, etablierte Ereignisse zu ändern, um die Time Lords weniger mächtig und selbstsüchtig zu machen, was Rassilon jedoch ablehnt (The Scrolls of Rassilon). Um den Time Lords das Zeitreisen ohne negative Auswirkungen möglich zu machen, beginnt Rassilon, die Genetik der Time Lords zu verändern. Er erschafft die sogenannte Rassilon Imprimatur, die Time Lord vor negativen Auswirkungen des Zeit-Vortex schützt (Interference - Book One). Mit dem Biologen Thremix entwickelt Rassilon ein Virus, das den Gallifreyanern Unsterblichkeit verleihen soll. Ohne die genauen Auswirkungen zu kennen, gibt er den Befehl zur Freisetzung des Virus, das einen großen Teil der gallifreyischen Bevölkerung auslöscht. Die Überlebenden besitzen jedoch von nun an die Fähigkeit zur vollständigen Regeneration (The Scrolls of Rassilon). thumb|340px|Rassilon als Anführer der Hyperion-Allianz In der folgenden Zeit baut Rassilon die Vorherrschaft der Time Lords stetig aus. Zu diesem Zweck führt er Kriege und vebündet sich mit mächtigen Völkern. Unter anderem besiegt er die Großen Vampire (State of Decay), führt die Fledgling Empires in den Racnoss-Kriegen an (Pandoric's Box, Empire of the Racnoss), befehligt die Time Lord-Truppen im Millenniumskrieg (The Quantum Archangel), leitet die Hyperion-Allianz mit dem Ziel, die Hyperions zu vernichten (Gangland) und bannt den Dunklen Glimmer (The Lost Magic). Rassilon in der Matrix thumb|150px|Rassilons Antlitz in der Matrix Lange nach seinem Tod existiert Rassilon in der Realität der Matrix weiter und gehört zu den Matrix Lords, die von dort aus entscheidenden Einfluss auf Geschehnisse des Universums nehmen können. So positionieren sie an Bord der TARDIS des Doctors einen Agenten namens Shayde, der die Interessen Gallifreys vertreten soll. Die Matrix Lords wiederum gehören zu eine Gruppe verschiedener Wesen, die sich als Höhere Evolutionäre bezeichnen (The Tides of Time). Rassilons Spiel thumb|200px|left|Rassilons Antlitz erscheint in seinem Grabmahl (Darsteller: [[Richard Mathews)]] Doch auch außerhalb der Matrix hat Rassilon Einfluss auf bestimmte Ereignisse. So hat er dafür gesorgt, dass jeder, der seinen Ring benutzten will, um Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen, scheitert. Nachdem Lord Präsident Borusa mehrere Inkarnationen des Doctors in die Todeszone nach Gallifrey transferiert hat, um sie gegen mächtige Feinde antreten zu lassen, gelangen schließlich alle Beteiligten in das Grabmahl des Rassilon. Hier erscheint eine holografische Aufzeichnung Rassilons, die die Regeln seines Spiels erläutert. Tatsächlich steckt sich Borusa schließlich den Ring an, ist aber von nun an verdammt, als steinerne Zierde am Grabmahl Rassilons ewig mit vollem Bewusstsein zu verharren (The Five Doctors ). Rassilons äußere Erscheinung unterscheidet sich hier von seinem Antlitz in der Matrix. Die einfachste Erklärung ist natürlich die den Time Lords eigene Regeneration. Offen ist die Frage, zu welchem Zeitpunkt seines Lebens die Aufzeichnung gemacht wurde und zu welchem er in der Matrix gespeichert wurde. Im Ewigen Krieg thumb|200px|Rassilons Antlitz im Ewigen Krieg (Darsteller: [[Timothy Dalton)]] Während des Ewigen Krieges wird Rassilon vom Hohen Rat im Rahmen des Projektes Revenant zum Leben erweckt (Desperate Measures, Havoc, ...). Der wieder auferstandene Rassilon erweist sich deutlich skrupelloser als zuvor. In den ersten Jahren des Zeitkrieges sorgt er für die Auslöschung anderer zeitreisender Spezies, darunter die Tharils, die Porfue und die Krajonnu. So will er die Vormachtstellung der Time Lords sichern (Lords and Masters). Rassilon ist außerdem für die Zerstörung der Heimatwelt des Nestene-Bewusstseins verantwortlich (Pandoric's Box, Rose). Die Compassionate verbannt er in einen Spalt im Innern des Planeten Galen, da er sie verdächtigt, eine Allianz mit den Daleks anzustreben (The Bleeding Heart). Mit einer Möglichkeitsmaschine will er den Ewigen Krieg für die Time Lords entscheiden. Dafür erweckt er dutzende von Time Lords und macht aus ihnen die Interstitials. Mit deren Regenerationsenergie aktiviert er die Maschine und nimmt mehrfach erheblichen Einfluss in den Verlauf des Krieges. Als der Krieg bereits mehr als vier Jahrhunderte andauert, plant Rassilon schließlich, die Träne von Isha im Tantalus-Auge zur Detonation zu bringen, um die Daleks endgültig aufzuhalten, die Gallifrey und die Time Lords aus der Geschichte löschen wollen. Er befragt den die Möglichkeitsmaschine betreibenden Borusa zu seinem Plan, der ihm vorhersagt, dass er Erfolg haben würde, dabei aber jegliches Leben in der Tantalus-Spirale zerstört würde. Rassilon, der bereit ist, jeden Preis für den Sieg über die Daleks zu zahlen, wird jedoch vom Kriegs-Doctor aufgehalten. Er entführt Borusa und entwendet die Träne von Isha und benutzt Borusa, der die Daleks mittels des Tantalus-Auges tötet, ohne dabei alles Leben herum zu zerstören. Rassilon verurteilt die Handlungen des Doctors und erklärt ihn deswegen zum Feind der Time Lords. (Engines of War). Nach dem Ewigen Krieg thumb|250px|left|Rassilon schmiedet neue Pläne Rassilon fasst den Plan, Gallifrey aus der Zeit-Sperre zu befreien und alle anderen Wesen des Universums zu zerstören, damit die Time Lords unsterblich werden. Als der Master seinen Plan enthüllt, seine DNA auf die Time Lords zu übertragen, zerstört Rassilon dessen Master-Rasse. Rassilon enthüllt seinen eigenen Plan, alle Time Lords mit Ausnahme des Doctors und des Masters in unsterbliche Wesen ohne Körper zu verwandeln. Als er den Doctor töten will, wird dieser vom Master gerettet, der Rassilon, den er für die "Trommeln" verantwortlich macht, angreift und ihn inklusive aller Time Lords auf Rassilons Seite in die Zeit-Sperre zurückschickt (The End of Time). thumb|250px|Rassilons Antlitz als alternder Lord Präsident (Darsteller: [[Donald Sumpter)]] Jahre später (relativ gesehen) möchte der deutlich gealterte Rassilon etwas über den Hybriden herausfinden, welcher einer Prophezeiung nach in den Ruinen von Gallifrey wandeln soll. Dieser habe seinen Ursprung in zwei Kriegerrassen und wie auch andere vermutet Rassilon, es handle sich um die Time Lords und die Daleks. Um hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen, lässt er die Beichtscheibe des Doctors manipulieren und verwandelt sie in eine Art Folterkammer, um dem Doctor das Wissen über den Hybriden zu entlocken. Der Zwölfte Doctor jedoch widersetzt sich diesem Plan und kommt frei. Zurück auf Gallifrey kommt es zu einer Konfrontation zwischen Rassilon und dem Doctor, wobei letzterer Rassilon die Schuld am Ewigen Krieg gibt. Rassilon lässt sich vom Doctor schließlich so arg reizen, dass er seiner Leibgarde einen Erschießungsbefehl erteilt. Jedoch schießen sämtliche Soldaten daneben und desertieren, da der Doctor für sie ein Held ist, woraufhin Rassilon den Doctor selbst töten will. Dieser hat allerdings bereits die Streitkräfte von Gallifrey informiert und so, ohne selbst einen Schuss abzufeuern, Rassilon des Amtes enthoben. Rassilon wird vom neuen Lord Präsidenten in spe - dem Zwölften Doctor - gezwungen, Gallifrey für immer zu verlassen. Er wird in ein ausbrennendes Universum verbannt (Hell Bent). Allianz mit den Cybermen right|200px|thumb|Rassilon als "Anführer" der CybermenIm untergehenden Universum trifft er auf die verbliebenen Cybermen. Aus Wut auf den Doctor und wegen seines Größenwahnsinns lässt er sich auf die Cybermen ein, wird ein eigenständig denkender Teil der Cyberiade und plant mit den Cybermen das kommende Universum zu formen. Hierzu begibt er sich mit seinen neuen Verbündeten zurück nach Gallifrey und tötet als erstes die amtierende Lord Präsidentin. Nachfolgend gibt er den Cybermen die Technologie der Time Lords und beginnt mit einer Manipulation des Auges der Harmonie. Während die Cybermen beginnen die Vergangenheit so zu verändern, dass sie die einzig vorherrschende Spezies im Universum sind, zwingt Rassilon einzelne Time Lords in einen permanenten Zustand der Regeneration, um deren Energie anzuzapfen und in das Auge der Harmonie zu leiten. Damit will er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen und das kommende Universum nach seinen Wünschen formen. Jedoch kommt ihn erneut der Zwölfte Doctor in die Quere. Er kann ihn scheinbar übertrumphen und führt ihn zusammen mit der Generälin zum Auge der Harmonie. Dort wird er allerdings von seinen Verbündeten verraten und gerät zusammen mit den Doctor in seine eigene Energiekonstruktion. Die Cybermen erkennen, dass er nicht mehr stark genug für die Ausführung ist, und nehmen den Doctor in die Cyberiade auf, allerdings kann Rassilon einen kleinen Teil ihrer beiden Bewusstseine vor den Cybermen schützen, so dass sie beide einen Plan gegen diese ausarbeiten können. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen, die gesammelte Regenerationsenergie in die Vergangenheit zu leiten und so den normalen Lauf der Zeit wiederherzustellen. Ob sich Rassilon, wie der Zwölfte Doctor, nach der Korrektur noch an seine Taten erinnern kann, wird nicht erwähnt, jedoch angedeutet. (Supremacy of the Cybermen) Weitere Erwähnungen Laut dem Roman Placebo Effect hat der Doctor in der TARDIS eine Büste von Rassilon. Rassilons Vermächtnis *Siegel des Rassilon *Schärpe des Rassilon *Zepter des Rassilon *Kronen des Rassilon *Schwarze Briefe des Rassilon *Grabmahl des Rassilon *Ring des Rassilon *Schlüssel des Rassilon Galerie Rassilon.jpg|Rassilon in The End of Time (Darsteller: Timothy Dalton) The five rassilons by hisi79-d9jrq74.jpg|Fotocollage aller Rassilon-Inkarnationen Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates von Gallifrey Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Gallifreyaner